Matahari
by oreossu
Summary: Kau Matahari, kau meguapkanku, dan mengembunkanku, tanpa aku tau bahwa aku akan jatuh. Bahkan hingga ke dasar perut bumi jika kau mau. / Semi-AU /


Entah, mungkin hanya hujan yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya diangkat, lalu dijatuhkan berkali-kali. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku menkondisikan diriku sebagai hujan.

Denganmu aku merasakannya, denganmu aku merasakanmu sebagai mentari, menguapkanku lalu mengembunkanku begitu saja. Ya, kau adalah matahariku. _  
_

Bersyukurlah dirimu, sejatuh jatuhnya dirimu kau masih punya tempat bercerita. Bagaimana dengan hujan? Mereka sendiri sibuk dengan kesakitannya, tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan cerita yang ingin aku teriakkan pada yang lainnya, berbahagialah kau bersama bintang-bintang lainnya.

Kau mentariku, memberikan cahaya dan kehangatan untuk kau ambil lagi dimalam nanti, membiarkanku dalam gelap, dalam dingin, dan membeku.

Kau mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi matahari untuk setetes air. Dan air memang ditakdirkan untuk menetes, jangan salahkan aku jika airmataku menetes karenamu. Karena itu sudah takdirku.

.

.

Hataraku Maou-sama by Satoshi Wagahara

.

"Matahari"

.

.

Matahari adalah pusat dunia ini, ya aku tau, itu pelajaran dasar yang bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun tahu. Begitupula aku menganggap laki-laki didepanku ini, pusatku, kehangatanku, cahayaku, lenteraku, terangku. Aku menyayanginya.

Dia Maou Sadao, laki-laki konyol, berisik, lucu, aneh, keras kepala, perasa, tidak tahu diri, jayus, tapi menyenangkan. Aku menyayanginya, sangat. Tapi jangan bilang padanya ya, dia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan karena ini.

.

.

[universe]

Angin mempermainkanku, hampir menerbangkan topi yang kupakai untuk menutupi kepalaku dari rintik hujan yang masih saja ingin menimpa kami.

"Oy, kau baik dibelakang?" tanya supir didepanku. Bercanda, bukan supir, dia laki-laki bersurai gelap yang mengenakan jaket biru dan baju uniqlo-nya. Aku mengiyakan.

Namun sejenak ia menepi, menghentikan laju sepeda motornya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Memberikan senyum seadanya dan menawarkan jaket biru lautnya—jaket parasut yang kukira cukup untuk melindunginya dari kebasahan, lalu meyakinkanku untuk menggunakannya, karena sebelumnya aku menolaknya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan hah? Aku saja kedinginan, apalagi kau." Itu caranya membujukku untuk mengenakan jaket itu. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak dengan senyum saat mata kami bertemu via spion motornya.

.

' _Kurasa ini saja cukup menghangatkanku'_

Lenganku bermaksud memeluk _universe_ di depanku, tapi aku tersenyum, rasanya menggenggam pakaiannya sudah cukup bagi bumi kecil sepertiku, biarkan alam semesta yang memeluknya. Aku terkekeh. Hanya Tuhan, Hujan dan angin yang tau betapa aku ingin memeluknya saat ini.

.

.

[universe]

Yang aku tau dia adalah matahari, banyak matahari di jagat raya ini, tapi hanya satu yang dimiliki _milky way_ , yaitu dia, matahari. Semua dalam dirinya berpusat pada matahari, perhatiannya, cemasnya, senangnya, bahkan kesal dan marahnya.

Bagaimana jika manusia membenci matahari? Dia akan memakai payung! Menghindari silaunya, panasnya, dan hal-hal mengesalkan lainnya dari matahari.

Oops, tapi matahari akan tetap panas dan silau walau dijauhi oleh seorang, bahkan sejuta orang sepertiku. Begitulah Maou, dia tetap menjengkelkan walau aku mencoba menghindarinya.

.

.

[universe]

"Jika kau bilang aku matahari, maka kau bulan. Sampai kapanpun aku mengejarmu kau tak akan pernah mencoba untuk terang, kau suka dengan gelapmu!"

"Terserah apa katamu"

"Keras kepala"

"Kau lebih"

"…" Ia pergi.

Kepala hijau itu pergi menjauh. Ia bukan matahari, aku salah, matahari tak pernah redup selamanya, matahari hanya redup beberapa saat.

Matahari tak akan pergi ke lain jagat. Ia hanya meteor, Bukan matahari. Ia hanya komet, bukan pusat tata surya. Memang pusat perhatian, tapi kuyakin hanya sesaat.

Karena aku masih yakin matahari tak akan pergi.

.

.

[universe]

Aku tak salah soal matahari, aku hanya salah mengkondisikan diriku. Aku bukan bumi, galaksi, bintang, planet, atau bahkan asteroid. Aku hanya salah satu partikel kecil di bumi. Aku air, aku yang selalu memujanya karena ia yang selalu membuatku merasa terangkat.

Membuatku lupa akan siapa aku, membuatku tak tau diri.

Dan aku lupa, matahari pula yang menjatuhkanku.

.

.

 _Ia meguapkanku, dan mengembunkanku, tanpa aku tau bahwa aku akan jatuh. Bahkan hingga ke dasar perut bumi jika ia mau._

 _Dan lihatlah. Ahaha hari ini gerhana._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Halo! saya ga begitu yakin fiksi kali ini bagus hehehe, soalnya ini cerita lama yang baru baru ini ditemukan lagi. Mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahan penulisan, baik dari segi penyusunan kata, analogi, atau yang lainnya. Dan tentu saja kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa~

Ps: Gerhana berarti matahari dan bulan muncul bersamaan. jadi seharusnya kalau _aku_ masih menjadi bulan, _kita_ masih bisa bersama.


End file.
